


Legs

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and his nicknames. ZZ Top. Dwarf-lusting. Obviously a filk for the "International Legolas Song Parody Palooza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A/N: Well, I still don't have the CD, and admittedly, the end is rather weak, so perhaps the weakness of the parody makes it suited to my inability to find the proper rhythm, even with the help of the MIDI.

****

He's not 'Legs', now don't be abusin'  
That royal tag, it's just not amusin'  
To only get to wonder if they know even  
'Legolas' is the name if they'd not simply pain him  
He's no baby, he's no baby  
'Legs' ain't all right

He's got hair down to his fanny  
No dye or spray, it's every girl's fantasy  
But call him 'Leggy'—he knows what to do  
Don't wanna see that bow—he knows how to use it  
Gruesome fate—he shoots straight  
'Leggy's' for a fight

He's not 'Legs', so he'll be refusin'  
His 'Leggy' fans—he knows how to choose them  
They can pine, he's got time  
Stays in at night, movin' through the mines  
Cuz "I want him, said I got to have him!  
"Gimli's all right, he's all right"

****  
[Lyrics](http://www.guntheranderson.com/v/data/legs.htm)  
["Legs" MIDI](http://www.pcservices.ukf.net/nathan/music.html#Z)


End file.
